


Масочный режим

by WTF AsianHistoricalDorama 2021 (AsianHistoricalDorama)



Category: Dr. Jin (TV 2012), Sungkyunkwan Scandal, 구르미 그린 달빛 | Love in the Moonlight (TV), 기황후 | Empress Ki (TV), 아스달 연대기 | Arthdal Chronicles (TV), 왕은 사랑한다 | The King in Love (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/WTF%20AsianHistoricalDorama%202021
Summary: Аватары для АО3, размер и вес 100х100рх, до 50кб
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: AsianHistoricalDorama: ЗФБ-2021-04:челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Масочный режим

  
  
  


**БАННЕР**

    

`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsianHistoricalDorama_WTF_Combat2021_challenge"><img src="http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86995594.png"></a>  
`  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


в оформлении использована серия **Cat & Song dynasty**  
художника [苏徵楼|Су Чжэнлоу](https://changan-moon.tumblr.com/post/168081480873)


End file.
